


[Loki/Steve]泰然漠视 La Belle Indifference

by Reticent_Wall



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2020-03-19 21:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18978379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reticent_Wall/pseuds/Reticent_Wall
Summary: 洛基一直是命运的反抗者，而如今他回到了原点。





	[Loki/Steve]泰然漠视 La Belle Indifference

  
  
  
  
_“我们正在步入诸神之黄昏。_  
“这是有史以来第一次，众神认为他们可以从命运的鞭笞中解脱出来……我们会解脱……但仍然是北欧众神。即使是在这里，在尘世卑微的土地上，我们也仍然是神。鲍德尔品德高尚。索尔高尚显赫。  
“ ~~而洛基……就是洛基。~~ ”*[1]  
  
  
当洛基于米德加德贫民窟的积尘与污秽中踉跄而行的时候，被午夜轰击过的街道从他身旁四溢出一种烟灰色的漠视，以至于无法向这仓皇错步下狼狈的神明施舍曝下的好奇——洛基依旧在这不堪言说的窘境困知里不间多想泰然自若且自得其乐——但这世界纹丝不动，以其自诞生之日起困囿的无力接纳着这一无所有的混乱之神。  
  
彼时洛基仍然挣扎。  
洛基任凭奥丁的唾弃如众人的嘲弄剥下乞人最后的遮蔽般掀起他的颅骨，而索尔的咆哮贯声而来，仅余其间矗立的阿斯加德暴烈的辉煌撕扯着他的喉咙，久抑的忐忑在他的呼吸里狂怒尖叫拖坠着最后的血肉与枯骨，侏儒的绳线悬锥着划燃他皮骨上荒芜而绝非误生的愤怒——空燃欲知的疼痛在静默之岛的边界中突兀而令人目眦尽裂，冰渊的诅咒如瓦尔哈拉的号叫一般填补着灵魂中骨肉倚立的锈刀与锋钩——但弗丽嘉站在那儿，奥丁也曾站在那儿，那个背叛与欺忌伊始之处终将在暮夜之中点燃黄昏，黎明却被借以填补惊疲骇乏之余的噩梦了。  
那 _梦境_ 在他的灵魂上丑态尽失，而洛基不屑一顾。  
  
蹉跎的天命运数在命运三女神无从防备的粗劣纺轮上低声悄默喃喃自语，洛基在命运里冷却的面颊与滚烫的眼泪中浑浑噩噩却又小心翼翼，颤抖的呼吸里回响着命运的鞭笞与困步之上扶摇的痛苦， _总有一些事从未改变。_ *[2]  
  
黄昏中众神无力而虚妄的诅咒上悬吊着耽于期愿的祈求，一阵混淆着泥泞重浊的欣欲冲刷着洛基左胸肋间彻夜等待后饥欲楛涸的碎片，这命运漠视他已久，如今它终将来临，如众神怖惧一般网织终结，而洛基却因这终将平等的期愿欢欣着，九界终将寂去，而世界归其本源，众神的哭号如同风雪瓦解着冬日的边角与寒冰的沟壑，横离出一股悲抑的嗟叹，洛基在这众神命运之绳上摇曳着哭号的终结的沾染中欣喜若狂——  
而洛基，这邪恶与混乱之神无暇注意众神在其命运终时的惊怳之间仍然为了他的 _终始_ 呢喃诅咒——这一切终将终结，众神的身躯被冬日雀跃的萧条践踏， _而洛基不在乎，他正在浴火燃烧。他在灼烧。无尽的灼烧。_ *[3]  
这黄昏的阴影里，最为不堪的灵魂点亮了众神前往瓦尔哈拉的道路，他们或有踟蹰，或怀期迫，因着命运的驱赶与鞭挞紧逐着这脚步，而无人望见那燃火中九界终了的折磨——洛基听到一个魂灵在他的盔甲里放声大笑，犹若逢迎着这世上即逝却仍粗劣的眼泪，而火舌在他的衣物与盔甲之间舔舐着焚烬的皮肉，一滴污浊的泪水从血红的皮骨、乌黑的残渣、瑰蓝的焰苗与墨绿的眼球中点燃一个积聚已久的熔融的黄昏，那焰火升入昏夕间流为血色的惸惸啕嚎中，燃破天际、燃及命运、燃尽了那跳响在尘世内终了的欷歔。那火光攀升着，穿过九界里初生的呢喃，溢过虚妄中凡尘惊异的哀叹，染过尘世间每一个盲目之人摸索中的视界——它燃烧着，挥舞着，在血肉迸裂的哭喊里张牙舞爪，它越升越高，越燃越亮，如同终章为了一滴泪水竭尽了笔墨与心肠——  
而众神争先恐后步往终结的灵魂却无暇顾及这痴狂的尸首上犹如哀呼般嚎啕的狂笑——这黄昏！这命运！终将与其所携的终结一般燃尽枯流！  
_而洛基终于不再是洛基！他终于——_  
  
这世界泰然漠视着它的神明。  
_黄昏终结。_  
  
  
……  
当洛基在那包裹着被冥界抛弃的游魂的身躯内醒来时，一股回归命运的惊骇窜上他伤痕累累的脊梁。可那命运召唤的声音并不如它本身即临的现实一般可怖，它就如绞架上轻晃着的三角铁、牢房铁窗上滞留的槲寄生，以及生命终了的笑声前唇瓣上流过的水银——可洛基瘠薄的生命中曾见证了那么多的死亡，它们带来的不仅为期冀被血滴湿润的轻响，还有倾倒的尸首上坍圮的谕识。洛基虽未如海姆达尔一般窥尽世间万物，他仍清楚知晓诸神之力并无法扭转黄昏，但这诏谕的忤哭却不同于任何一位神明——它那么像 _史蒂夫·罗杰斯_ ，洛基从未相信任何一名凡人卑劣的叹息与恼恨的呜咽，而他却依旧在那身躯里，倾听着。  
……  
  
  
这命运仿佛早已以泪水嘲笑他借以死亡与时间的徒劳逃离，但蓝区中稀薄的氧气滴灌着他的意识，月球上的尘埃浸透他的呼吸与皮骨，仿佛气流与星辰填埋了他的灵魂，洛基在肋骨破碎的尖锐疼痛中睁开双目。而妙尔尼尔如他一般被掩覆在月球表面伏流的尘埃当中——这命运就以此情此景欢迎他的归来。  
而洛基的故事由此开始——仿佛他不是命定之人，并非一位弃誓下的失败者，绝非兀定的诅咒中的无恕之辈——  
而这故事结束了。  
  
洛基的所作所为还未被这世界以一点一滴的重设竭尽抹去时，索尔的唾弃在他记忆的弦线上回响起来——当洛基试图，不，曾经成为一个英雄时，这命运的宽待让他脊背颤抖，它嘲笑他、讥讽他、折磨他，它以奥丁之声向他起誓： _“你能够 **一变再变** ，就如同一个虚妄的 **愚者** 试穿各式各样的盔甲，意图寻出最为 **闪闪发亮** 的一身戎装……然而在那一刻纷飞的战火中却 **没有** 他的身影。”_*[4]  
那命运以记忆的洪流冲刷着他羸弱的意识：索尔已然离去，而洛基 _曾是_ 一位英雄。  
而如今他回到了命运新途重设的老路上来，伤痕累累，颤抖连连。  
暴怒的索尔并不知道在这世界逆转之时命运如何将新重构，这光明磊落的神明从未记得他作为暴怒的恶棍时拙劣的行径——他只记得那谎言之神 _永恒的欺骗_ ，如同这世界铭记洛基。而索尔在怒恶扼住其舌喉时声言的摒弃是否属实，即便洛基以谎言之神的头衔虚度多年也无从细论不得而知。但妙尔尼尔 _曾有一瞬_ 归属于他 _（如其本应所为）_ ，而如今它被索尔以傲然的所有流落身后，仿佛方才所有的归顺 _与服从_ 、力量 _与轻骗_ 都无从撩起——此时洛基竟不敢尝试再次求取它。  
他的故事依旧归于唾笑，如同真实在索尔的轻蔑里归于谎言，总有一些故事在言语之间浮沉，但世人依旧不曾相信。  
索尔理应记得——那是洛基对于这所谓命运的无用违抗，某一瞬间他不再是为人唾弃的恶灵抑或孤离的罪孽，而如今一切固识为人所忘，故事回到了人们固有的厌恶当中——为人牢记，为人遗忘。  
  
洛基依旧躺在那沉陷于瘀伤与尘埃的身躯之内，而命运的声音开始逐渐轰鸣起来，它像他第一次发现米德加德凡人的飞船时胃里怀疑神明的恐慌，它像一个审判者、一个故事之外的旁观者靠近法槌时由他喉咙里陡然浮起的卑惧，它像史蒂夫每一次靠近他时在洛基脑海里荡起波浮的期冀，它像史蒂夫每一次直视洛基双目时平稳的声线里目光摇摆的踉跄，它像 _史蒂夫_ 。  
他曾意图违抗命运，而这裁决者回之以嘻讽——一个恶作剧之神无法逃离这天数的恶作剧、这命运的暴行，纵使他竭尽全力、纵使冥界早已忘却这一迹孤魂。  
洛基在这脑海里依旧伏流的疼痛里麻木着，仿佛第一次怀疑起这蓝区会代替这诸神黄昏成为不死之神的葬身之所，但这命运趋近的步伐依旧欺骗着这谎言之神：它以史蒂夫的姿态出现在他面前，他的皮肤上低燃着史蒂夫的温度，一个恍惚之人恐惧现状的呻吟拂过他的心脏，但如今 _史蒂夫在看着他_ 。  
  
史蒂夫的眉目像划开九界的混沌一般挽留着他最后的意识，洛基受锢于这对于神明依旧无力的身躯而用他所有的精神与目光紧紧攀附着史蒂夫，他感觉到另一人的手指并未因这瘀伤上混搅的泥尘与鲜血而退却，但史蒂夫的嘴唇却在这稀薄的空气里紧抿的唇线上颤抖着。洛基以他仅余的臆知捕捉着他的意识，而史蒂夫眉头紧蹙，他扭曲的眉目仿佛一个瞪视，又近乎意图驱挽泪水。  
在这神明与凡人枯竭的对视中，仿佛突然，但却早已于已知中，一股剧烈的惊惶跳上洛基的肋骨捏紧他的心脏，绝望和惊悸在他的目光中绷紧却又崩溃，这欲知几乎击倒了他、迫近了他、碾碎了他，他在这无用的知晓里忘记了所有—— _史蒂夫从未忘却，他了解一切。_  
  
_——一切无从起始，而史蒂夫仍在，他曾得见。_  
洛基曾有一个机会。  
洛基仅有一个机会。  
洛基还有一个机会。  
  
他曾给这世界带来如洪流般的苦楚，仿佛世间再无其他，仿佛洛基此名本是痛苦，仿佛他本是 _便是那无可饶恕之罪_ *[5]——而史蒂夫依旧给他泪水，给他一个机会。  
史蒂夫绝非命运的固守者，史蒂夫仍然看得见他，无论正义与邪恶是否逆转、美德与本性如何交缠，史蒂夫始终如一。  
一切如同 _命运_ 。  
终有一时， _终有一时_ ，洛基窥探到、知道了这命运三女神纺线上的玩笑——他无从打破定数，他生来即为这命运的欲求所锢，那么就让史蒂夫成为他的命运纺轮上唯余的织线，就让 _史蒂夫成为他的命运_ 。  
他的违逆与遵从换来的鞭笞不啻欲恶亦无空妄，如今他无处可逃无路可退无地可寻，他存在的理由不再是混乱与邪恶的根源，而史蒂夫即是他的命运——  
洛基接受了他的命运。  
  
  
……  
或许，这天命运数依旧在这世界的迴转里对洛基充满漠视，而此时洛基不再是浮泅者与守望人——  
_他接受了他的命运。_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*皆引自漫画。

**Author's Note:**

> 其实这次的脉络还蛮简单，只怕我没讲清楚，特故有此一说。
> 
> 可能看漫画的GN可以很明显的看出AOA#9的剧情，这篇文就是在AOA#9出后开的脑洞，当然，AOA#10今天才出，因此作者一番狂乱脑洞还望众位海涵。  
> 洛基在我心目中大概一直是一位所谓“命运的围抗者”，略而言之就是不甘于锢定的命运，但每一番挣扎似乎也于其既往之路上无从纠改，如果这命运无法改变，而其拥有必然的顺从，与原点的重启呢？  
> 文章线索大概是因洛基与海拉定下的契约，他在诸神黄昏后将不去往冥界，而短暂存在于这命运的夹缝里，但在AOA#9的那以至于改变、影响神明的咒语中，洛基以其“现状”重新开始了，即承接了AOA#9结束时的剧情。  
> 但与众人所忘却的扭转不同，史蒂夫维持的平衡是无论正义与邪恶都在维持的，而他始终如一，他曾给了洛基一个机会，而也只有他，记得洛基的改变。
> 
> 但诸神黄昏与洛基为雷电之神时，他都在反抗这种“既定”的命运。  
> 而诸神黄昏后，唯一燃烧的、唯一反抗命运的灵魂回到了另一个命运反抗的起点。
> 
>  
> 
> 看过漫画的GN说不定已经猜出来了……我就是靠着基神漫里队长唯一出现的一个名字开的脑洞……（。（（（冷CP自掘糖（x  
> 写完文章力枯血竭，等想到什么我再来补充，希望大家阅读愉快！><


End file.
